


Do You Think It's Strange?

by Soul4Sale



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: AU - Aged Up Characters, AU - Canon Divergence, Anal, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long-overdue 30 Lemons Challenge for Willis/Davis. Chapter Summaries inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Think It's Strange?

**Author's Note:**

> So… I’ve actually had this sitting around, completed, since my junior year in high school, which means this is roughly 7 years old. I plan on editing it as I type, so hopefully it won’t be terrible. I don’t know how far I’ll get in this, but I know that I have two other parts half-written on paper, and the original list this came from. xD It’s really old and really kind of a rare pair, so hopefully this turns out okay. 
> 
> Tags will be updated as necessary!
> 
> Chapter Summary: 006. The Closet, Or “Denial Isn’t Just A River In Egypt.”; Willis isn’t ready to admit it, but he’d like to pin Davis to any flat surface and make him shut up.

“Thanks, pal.” Willis smiled softly, pulling the blanket up over Terriermon’s head, earning a little smile in return from the small creature in his arms. After a moment, he hopped down and ran off in search of his new friend, Demiveemon. While the young Digimon was off, Davis stepped forward and gently touched the blond’s elbow. Said boy started and turned his blue eyes on brown, giving the brunet a warning glare.

“Davis, what on _Earth_ do you think you’re doing?” He questioned, expression guarded as his heart waged a personal war against his chest, desperate to just climb out of his throat. He wasn’t about to let his previous inklings of feelings dictate this moment. While his mom usually didn’t give a flying flip what he did, he figured she might be a little sore if he started making out with a strange boy he’d only just met, let alone doing so with a boy at _all_.

Davis’ face seemed to grow closer by the second, and before either really knew what was happening, warm, soft lips met carelessly chapped ones, and the American was tempted to say something the second this stopped feeling so good. He could feel his cheeks heat up, the burn all the way to his ears as he felt hands press into his cheeks, no doubt trying to get something to lord over him. Why wasn’t he pulling back? Admittedly, he really wasn’t doing much of _anything_ , but he still didn’t know why he wasn’t just getting the Hell out of Dodge. He couldn’t, he _wouldn’t_ , enjoy this. There was no way that was his reason for staying, right? ...Right? He’d been mercilessly hitting on Yolei and talking about how cute Kari was, hadn’t he? _To make Davis jealous. He’s so cute when he goes red in the face and starts flailing._ Some hidden part of his brain responded. 

When his hands reached up to tug Davis’ head closer, before slipping carefully down his neck to rest suggestively on the other’s hips, he totally blamed that small section of his brain that screamed the loudest. It seemed to be telling him to just go for it, to ignore the ‘who’s, the ‘what’s, the ‘where’s and the ‘whys’, and just take what was offered him. It felt like he had little to no choice but to drag the brunet into his lap, hands curling on his thighs as they tilted their heads and the kiss deepened. The initial gasp the Japanese male gave was enough to pull his tongue from his lips, scouting the other’s mouth and earning a little moan in return. That had to have been the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard, so he strived for more of those, fingers digging into the muscles beneath them, prompting another louder noise that had his hips rolling. Finally having to pull back to avoid going dizzy, both breathless teens panted a little as they looked at each other. It seemed even without a proper gulp of air in his chest, Davis was still capable of speech. That might have needed rectifying.

“Willis…” He rasped, eyes more than half-lidded but still somehow open, “Ah… Hah, n-never thought I’d be, uh…” His voice gave a nervous crack, “You top or bottom?”

“Top. Someone needs to shut you up sometimes, you know, Davis?” The blond replied honestly, licking his own lips, “And your domineering personality just screams ‘I need to be dominated.’” To be honest, he was suddenly unnaturally aware of how Davis’ overbearing personality boiled his blood in his veins and made him want to put that attention seeking to an end. Face still beet red, he finally managed a soft, “I think we both need this.” He had to admit, seeing the pink flush over the other’s tanned skin was nice, and as he toppled them forward to his bedroom floor, he relished in the small yelp of surprise he earned.

Pale fingers nimbly divided the tan vest the other teen wore, working the striped shirt up after it, until they both were tucked up beneath the other’s armpits. Once that carael chest opened up to his line of sight, Willis moved forward and kissed the other’s collarbone, moving slowly lower to place with sensitive nipples until they were pebble hard and shiny wet. Gasps and moans filled the otherwise silent room as he worked lower, tongue dipping into the other’s navel and swirling around before he pulled up, lips damp and eyes expectant. He certainly wasn’t disappointed, the sight of Davis with his eyes closed, mouth open in soft pants of pleasure was enough to drive him further, but the second those brown eyes snapped open and he gave a little whine at the loss of contact, oh, that nearly undid him. 

Sliding down until he found the hem of the other’s stupid green shorts, he tugged them down slowly, reverently, licking his lips as more delicious skin bared itself to him. Leaving the other to get his socks and shoes off, tangled in his shorts, the blond stepped back to tug his clothes off in a small fit of desperation. He’d never quite felt this hot, this needy, before, and it was wearing on his mind. On wobbly legs, he had the foresight to grab the small tube of lube he kept around for personal use from his bedside table, tossing it down beside the other and giving a little moan at the look Davis gave him. It was half fearful and half that usual confidence, and he finally grinned.

“I’ll take good care of you.” He promised, easing the visible tension in the other as he sunk between his thighs, drizzling a good amount of lube over his fingers and gently pressing them to the other’s grasping hole. A thrill shot down his spine, ending in an extra throb for his cock as he gulped a little and pressed one inside, swirling it around as he leaned in to kiss over the other’s hips and cock to divide his attention. The little whine and clench only made him push on more, leaning up to kiss his would-be lover a few times to help him relax. “Gotta stay calm, Davis, or this is gonna hurt us both.” He whispered, though the thought only made him tense more and the blond went still. “Davis, _relax_.” He stressed, taking the time to get him thoroughly drunk on kisses before he began to move again.

By the time the thinner male was writhing and unable to hold their kisses for longer than a few moments, Willis figured that he was ready for the main attraction. It didn’t take long for him to undress and smear some lube over his hand, rubbing it over his turgid length, a groan on his lips as he watched the way the Japanese boy stared at him like he was made for this. With a little wiggle, he managed to find a space between the other’s quivering thighs, teasingly pressing his cock to the other’s hole with just enough pressure to not be enough. He wanted to hear Davis beg for it; that big mouth was built for this kind of thing.

“Mn.. C’mon, Willis, I need you.” As if on cue, the brunet wiggled a little, pressing down to try and get the other inside. “Please? I’ll be good.” He added, brown eyes wide and hazy as he tried to get what he wanted. Finally deciding he was pleased with the other’s words, the blond sunk forward, biting on a groan while the other was apt to give a loud cry of ‘yes!’

Having to stabilize himself for a moment, pinning the other to his carpet, the blond panted a little as his hips began to rock, agonizingly slow. Pulling out to the tip and then pushing in much faster, he began a pace that teased them both but also sated them in ways they couldn’t describe. It felt so good to finally be able to do this with someone, and as he bared down to give Davis all he had, the pair shared lingering kisses. Willis had to admit, he really enjoyed watching Davis trying to thrust down on him, and he couldn’t help the words leaving his lips, next.

“That’s right, Davis, fuck yourself on my cock… Think you can get us off just doing that?” He whispered, shocked as much as the other was, but if there ever was a challenge, he’d definitely rise to it.

Placing his hands above his head, elbows bent, he worked between his arms and legs to allow himself to glide over the other’s cock, and the sight was enough to have the American close. Before he knew it, he couldn’t stop himself from meeting those thrusts, pushing them both over the edge as they started to get erratic and overwhelmed by pleasure. With matching cries, the teens came together, shaking and clinging to each other in a sweaty, sticky pile of limbs.

“That was good…” Davis muttered distractedly, “We should do that again.”

“Alright… But maybe we shouldn’t let the others know, yeah?”

“Whatever you say, babe.”


End file.
